poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gearbox broken/That night/Fire!
The way Gearbox broken, that night and fire goes in Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure. At the repair shed. Snowdrop: Dottie! Princess Yuna: We need your help, Something's wrong with the Full Moon Flight. Dottie: Ok. Calm down. Let me and Lightning go look. Hiro: Yuna! Dusty Crophopper: We heard about what happened. Princess Luna: Are you alright, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm fine, Mama. Dottie: (inspecting the Full Moon Flight) Ishani: We're just glad you're alright, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Ishani. Tigatron: Lightning, Dottie, What're the results? Lightning Storm: Yuna. We found the problem. Princess Yuna: What is it? Dottie: Your Gearbox is damaged a little. Hiro: But, Dottie. Come on. Can you just built the Full Moon Flight a new one. Dottie: No. It's too complex. It has been to be factory. Princess Yuna: I... I... I mean... Dottie: From now on, you better back off the torque. Keep it on 80%. Princess Yuna: What? 80%? But, I need to race! Dottie: If you push your plane into the red... Princess Yuna: No. No, Dottie. Dottie: The gearbox will broken down... Princess Yuna: Don't me, Dottie! Dottie: And the engine will be broken... Princess Yuna: I don't want to hear! Dottie: Yuna, LISTEN! Princess Yuna: I got a race coming up! Dottie: YOU'LL CRASH!!! Princess Yuna: (stops talking) Dottie: If you push your plane onto maximum speed, you'll crash. Look, Lightning and I are gonna install a warning light on the Full Moon Flight's control panel. Princess Yuna: A warning light? Lightning Storm: If it comes on, You have to stop going on Maximum. Dottie: Slow down. Princess Yuna: But, Dottie. You're saying... I can't race anymore. Dottie: we're so sorry. (Hiro, Luna, Snowdrop, Tigatron, Airazor, Yuna's friends, Dusty, Skipper, Ishani, Chug and Sparky were sad and felt sorry for Yuna) That night, at the throne room. (We see everyone including Roary and Theodore's team and Human Counterparts) Starla: I felt pretty bad for that gal. Human Applejack: Me too. Gator: Poor Yuna. (The camera moves to a table where Hiro, Luna, Yuna, Snowdrop, Dusty and Ishani sitting) Princess Luna: Dottie is the excellent mechanic. Hiro: It'll be alright. Ishani: I'm sure that Dottie and Lightning will know what to do. Dusty Crophopper: My gearbox was damaged too and I had to slow down until I get a new one. Prince Isamu: (shows Yuna her old baby rattle) Princess Yuna: Thanks, Isamu, That makes feel much better. (Then, Twila, Lilly and Nyx came) Nyx: Hi, Yuna. Princess Twila: Wallace wants to speak to you. Princess Yuna: Does he have a gearbox? Twila, Lilly and Nyx: Nope. Nyx: But, He's got just the suggestion for you then racing. Princess Twila: Come on. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: We'll show you. Princess Twila: Let's go speak to Wallace. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: He'll know what to do. Nyx: If the gearbox is out there, We're gonna find it for you, Yuna! Wallace: If you don't, it's all right. Because the answer is yes! Princess Yuna: Yes? Princess Luna: Huh? Hiro: What? Snowdrop: What? Nyx: Yes? Princess Twila: Wait what? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Huh? Dusty Crophopper: Yes? Ishani: Huh? Wallace: You heard me, I've got plenty Gearboxes for the Full Moon Flight! Hiro: Where did you get all of this? Wallace: Gromit and I made good money with my gadgets Gromit: (nods and thumb up) Wallace: If it pleases you, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Indeed it does. Hiro: What do you think, Airazor? Airazor: Not bad I'll have to admit. Princess Yuna: (thinking about what to do) Wallace: I'm sure Dottie and Lightning Storm will have the Full Moon Flight ready again in no time. Nyx: I can't wait. Princess Twila: Me neither. Snowdrop: I wonder if Yuna would like that. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: It can't hurt to wait and see. Snowdrop: Right, Sis? Sis? (Yuna was disappeared) Yuna flies the Full Moon Flight to test the limits. Princess Yuna: (checking the torque gauge with the needle on yellow and she takes off. Then, Yuna looked at the Torque gauge as the needle goes onto red but the warning light flashed!) (As Yuna slowing the Full Moon Flight down, she starts circling around Canterlot) Princess Yuna: (gasps and turns the plane but it clipped the tower) Ah! (The Full Moon Flight spins and stops. Yuna tries to land but loosing control.) Princess Yuna: Aah! (The Full Moon Flight skidded right into Yuna's Club House!) Princess Yuna: (breathing heavily and hears some creaking) (One roof of the fell onto the fuel barrel and explodes but Yuna moves the Full Moon Flight so it doesn't get in the way) Princess Yuna: F-FIRE! FIRE! (Luna, Hiro, Snowdrop, Dusty, Ishani, Skipper, Sparky, Chug and Dottie comes out and sees Yuna's Club burning) Skipper Riley: There's Fire On The Club! Sparky: I'll get Mayday! Chug: I'll get the Hose! (Sparky push the button and the bell rings) Mayday: I'm on it! (goes out but go back to the firehouse for his glasses) I got my glasses here. (goes to the scene) Flynn: That's our cue! Belle: Let's put out that Fire! (Mayday, Flynn and Belle rushed to Yuna's Club) Mayday: Ok, now listen up. We got one shot at this. Flynn: Right, Mayday. Belle: All set. (as they put out the fire) Princess Luna: That's done it! Sparky: Perfect! (But the fire just keep coming) Chug: Now what? Mayday: (gets an idea) Go for it, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: I'm on it! (puts the fire out completely) Mayday: Well Done, Dusty! (Then, the fire was out and the Club was almost destroyed.) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes